The Lotus Blossom
by Maisuki-chan
Summary: AU It's amazing to see that when you look at your life and think that it's boring and lonely, in just one moment one person could teach you how beautiful and special life could be... S
1. A Girl

A/N: -everyone looks at maisuki-chan- …WHAT! It's not my fault that I get good ideas when im currently writing a story! Nd some of those ideas have absolutely NOTHING to do wit "stuck between time" …-hangs head- ok, ok. I kno that I promised u guys that I wouldn't put up a story while im writing the other…but I couldn't help it, ok? …I wasn't thinking bout writing another, but then this idea came up…to tell u the truth, I was thinking that this story could b a one-shot fic…-shrugs- but if u think that I shouldn't make this a one-shot, then raise ur hand…-raises hand- haha. Well, I'm not sure it should b one-shot…too long…just want ur opinion, k? so read nd enjoy! –throws sparkly stuff-

**Summary: **I reached out my hand to feel the rain. But instead of a raindrop, a lotus blossom landed in my hand…an origami lotus blossom…

**The Lotus Blossom**

_By Maisuki-chan_

**Syaoran's POV**

I was mad. Very mad. Why couldn't people just leave me the hell alone? Was it so hard to ask? I just wanted one moment alone, yet they keep on showering me with attention, commands, and expectations…I'm so sick of it all!

I guess I should explain, right? Well, it's like this. My mom and my dad, the Li's, come from a very traditional family. So one of the Li family traditions was that the eldest son would always be expected to bring honor to the family…and that means big expectations. My dad was the eldest son in his family and brought great honor to them. As for me, I still have to achieve the goal of bringing honor. It was already enough that I was the 5th child and only son in the family, but I guess that being a boy didn't satisfy them enough.

That's where the whole "honor" tradition ties in with my stress. You see, when I was…I think I was 5 when I began to read and write…they made me study and learn advance stuff which made me a child prodigy.

And you know what that means, right? Child prodigy equals to big publicity. So, yeah. When the news people heard about me, they started swarming around our property trying to get an interview. It was actually quite funny to watch them attempt to get into the house. I caught one of them trying to get in by using the vents and another trying to get in through an open window, not knowing that we already saw him. Oh, I'm getting off subject, aren't I?

So, my mom just told me that she volunteered me in another community service thing, right when I walked through the door. I hate it when she does that. I tried telling her that I would make my own decisions because I'm old enough to and that it seems pathetic to have a 16 year-old guy to have to be bossed around by his mother. But in the end, my mom won…

Right now, I'm on my way to the place that I'm supposed to be doing community service. I took my time getting there because this was one of the few moments where I got to think and relax. As I rode, I thought and thought and thought of nothing. I felt peaceful just riding my bike through the city. That was the way that my life was supposed to be, peaceful and less stressful.

As I passed through the park, I heard laughter and playful screams. I turned towards the noise while stopping my bike and saw children playing in a playground. Some were swinging; some were playing in the sandbox; and some were even playing tag. I sighed and ruffled my brown hair with my hand. Then, I smiled a gentle smile as I watched them. How I wished that my childhood could've been like that. As I remembered my childhood, I remembered studying, studying, doing community service, and more studying. My parents would always say that I am young and should use my time to study, but every time I was going to say that not all time should be spent on studying, they would always give me a disapproving look. So I had to do what they say. They might make me do stuff, but I owe it to them because they're my parents. Dismissing the thought, I turned back and rode off. I thought of nothing the rest of the journey.

I turned at a gate where there were trees behind it and came upon a long dirt road. There were trees to my right and to my left. _This is such a peaceful place_ I thought. As I rode on, I saw a building up ahead. So, I rode faster. Might as well get it over with, right? The sooner I get there, the sooner I could leave.

As I came nearer to the building, I stopped my bike and took out the slip of paper that my mom gave me before I went out. I unfolded and looked at it. "Yamakawa Hospital," it read. I tore my gaze from the paper to the sign on the building. "Looks like this is the place," I said.

I got off my bike and walked it to the bike rack that was to the side of the sliding doors. As I walked it, I felt something wet drop on my head. I stopped and put my right hand on my head.

Rain? I took my hand off my head and looked at it. Then, I looked up and saw that the sky was a bit grayish-white. _The news didn't say anything about rain_ I thought. I put my right hand before me, palm face up, to feel the rain.

A light breeze blew. I ignored it and still stared at the sky. Then I felt something land on my hand. I looked at it and found a lotus blossom. It wasn't any ordinary lotus blossom though, but an origami one. The origami was light blue and the underside was a darker blue. I was puzzled at what an origami would be doing here. I looked on all around me but found nothing.

I eventually looked up at the hospital. There, I saw an open window with a figure leaning against it. I squinted to get a better look and I did. I wasn't sure if the figure was a guy, a girl, or just an object, but I was guessing that it was a girl. She had her arms crossed on the window sill and had her head buried in it. She had auburn brown hair, and from my view, it looked to be short. I also noticed that she wore a white gown. _Must be a patient_.

I stood there, watching her in the same position that I was with the origami lotus blossom in my closed hand. Another light breeze blew, also blowing her hair. She lifted her head with her eyes closed to reveal a pale, young, and beautiful face. It was a she all right.She looked as though she was enjoying the breeze. I stood there marveled by her beauty.

The wind stopped, and she slowly opened her eyes. I squinted again to see them. It looked as if her eyes were…a color of…turquoise, no wait. They were emerald green eyes. I suddenly became aware that those emerald eyes were staring at me. I tried to tear my gaze away, but couldn't. She probably noticed me looking at her and thought I was weird. But, her face didn't show any disapproving look or disgust. Her green eyes softened, and she gave me a gentle smile. I couldn't help but stare at her.

She turned her head slowly behind her and paused. Then she looked back at me and walked away. I still stood there paralyzed by that gesture.

_She smiled?_ I thought. I looked at my hand again to find that the blue origami lotus blossom was still there. _Is it possible that she was the one who made this?_

I stood there for a while, thinking about it until I felt another raindrop on my head and it began to rain. I quickly put the origami in my pocket, locked my bike at the bike rack, and ran inside…

A/N: Ok, then! I decided not to make this one a one-shot fanfic! …hopefully, it won't get in the way of my current story…-gets scared- then I have to work on BOTH stories AND my schoolwork! –clutches head- NOOOOOOO! TOO MUCH STRESS! Lol. Nah! Il be glad to do it! –raises her fist in determination- MAISUKI-CHAN WILL DO HER BEST! –smiles- until the next chappie, folks! …oh! I almost 4got bout the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer **– I do not own ne characters of the CCS…hm…I do own the plot…don't steal the plot from me, ok? Nd do not steal CCS from CLAMP either! (nd no, im not planning ne thing to steal it, k?)…oh yeah! I don't own the name of the hospital in this fic! Cuz it's from girl got game!


	2. A Brother

A/N …hm…I think that was the shortest chapter I have ever written! 3 pages! Haha. I think im gonna make this whole story in syaoran's pov. Well…I think I should start the next chappie while im writing my other one…I think I have this chappie planned out…hm…

* * *

**The Lotus Blossom**

Chapter 2 – A Brother

_By Maisuki-chan_

**Syaoran's POV**

I walked through the sliding doors of Yamakawa Hospital, dripping wet from the unexpected rain. As I walked in, everyone in the lobby and at the front desk were looking at me. What? Did I look like a freak or something?

My question was answered when a woman with blond hair and a gentle face, wearing a white nurse's uniform, walked up to me from the front desk. "Ah, the famous Li-san," she said, "Hajimemashite. I'm Blanche. We were expecting you. Come right this way." She turned and pointed to my right while smiling at me. Then she walked in that direction, leaving me to follow behind her.

We walked down the hallway and turned left at the corner before coming into another corridor where there were doors to our left and windows to our right. We walked down that corridor and came to a stop in between the entrance of two doors on our left side which had signs that said "Hospital Workers Only." Blanche-san turned around while smiling, "This is the lady's changing room," she pointed to the door behind me. "And this is the men's changing room," she pointed to the door in front of her. "I hope you won't be mad or anything, but the people who work in the hospital always makes the volunteers wear uniforms," she said giving a sheepish smile.

"Oh, that's okay," I replied.

"Okay, then. Your uniform was already prepared and should be hanging on one of the lockers. After you change, you have to report to Mihara Ichirou-san. I believe he's somewhere around the cafeteria or the workers' lounge," at this comment, she gave a sour look. Then she added, "You'll be able to spot him though. He's not really hard to find even if you wander around."

I nodded while replying, "All right."

"If you can't find Mihara-san or if you have any questions, feel free to come and ask me," she said while smiling. Then she turned around and left while I walked towards the door ahead and entered through the men's changing room.

In the changing room, I immediately spotted the uniform hanging on one of the lockers. It was a white shirt with the collar in the shape of a V with a turquoise green undershirt, and it also came with white pants. I carefully pulled out the origami lotus blossom and sighed with relief as I found that it was not wet from the rain. I put it on top of the locker while grabbing the uniform and started to take off my wet clothes.

As I changed, I couldn't stop thinking of the girl that was leaning against the window sill and gave me that sad, but gentle smile. That beautiful, pale face and those stunning emerald eyes…they just amazed me. Her beauty was astounding, despite the sad facial expression. But as I could visualize that face, I could see a bit of hope in her eyes; it was as if the hope was a small flicker of light that's almost diminishing. But that hope, those eyes, they were hopeful, longing, and wishing…for something….it was as if she was waiting for something. What was she waiting for?

After I changed, I slipped the origami into the pocket of my pants, and opened the door. Before I could pass through, I looked up to find a tall guy in a white lab coat and glasses was standing in front of me. He paused and looked down to me, while I paused and looked up to him. We stared at each other for a while until his eyes widened and he jumped back.

"Ah!" he said while pointing his shaking finger at me. My eyes lowered. I always get this reaction from people. "Y-you," he stuttered, "you're- you're Li Syaoran!"

He then disappeared in front of me and then reappeared at my side with his hand on my shoulder. "It's a pleasure having you here, Li-san! I've been looking forward to meeting you more than anyone else in this hospital!"

I blinked and turned my head towards him. Who was this guy?

"Oh, that's right! You must be really confused, huh? Well! I am…Mihara Ichiro!" he posed while saying his name. "Call me Icchan, if you please!" he said while giving me a big smile. Oh, boy. Here's another crazy guy.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You still have that volunteer work. Well, I won't be keeping you from your time, so I will just say it straight out. You are to go to the front desk and ask for the mail bag. Since we don't have many volunteers at the moment, you have to go from station to station on a few floors to deliver some mail. That's all there is too it!" and with that he slapped my back hard.

I bowed and said a thank you. Then I walked off rubbing the sore spot on my back and went towards the entrance of the hospital. There I met Blanche-san again. I went up to her and asked her for the mail bag like Icchan said.

"Ah, okay. Here you go now, but be careful," she smiled while showing me a cart with boxes of mail on both the top and bottom part of it. "Oh, here's the list of where each has to go," she handed me a piece of paper before she left. I just nodded while taking it and pushing the cart towards the elevator.

After I pushed the up button, I took out the piece of paper and scanned through it:

_Mail needing to be delivered:_

_1. 4th Floor – MICU (Medical Intensive Care Unit)_

_2. 1st Floor – ICU (Intensive Care Unit)_

_3. 2nd Floor – Operating Room_

_4. 3rd Floor – Psychiatric Unit/NEURO_

When the elevator doors opened, I stepped through them and pushed the 4th Floor button. I sighed as the doors closed and as the elevator rose. _Of all the things that I could have gone through, it had to be this. Why can't my mom be like other mothers? She always puts a lot of burden on my shoulders, making me do the stuff she wants me to do or lecturing me on responsibility. For once, I wish that she would understand that it's because of her and her orders that I have no friends. _This fact was true. Because of all the work she puts on me, I have no time for fun and no time for friends, which results with no cheer or happiness at all.

After an hour and a half of pushing the heavy cart, riding up and down the elevator, and getting lost, I was finally done with delivering mail to the first three stations on my list. I looked down at the list again. I sighed as I got on the elevator and pushed the 3rd Floor button. _Good. I'm almost done.…_

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a room with a few patients walking around with nurses. Some were in wheelchairs; some were just following their nurses like baby ducklings; some were even gathered around the TV, staring at it with drool coming out of their mouth. I paid no attention to it as I got out of the elevator and pushed the cart towards one of the nurses.

"Um…excuse me," I said, "Could you please tell me where I might find the station where I'm supposed to drop off the mail?" I showed her the list. She looked at me hesitatingly before she snapped out of it and looked at the list. Then she smiled sheepishly at me saying, "Oh, you must be a volunteer. You'll find that station if you go down that hallway, turn to your left, and go straight down." With this, she pointed to the hallway on the left.

I nodded and said thanks before pushing the cart that way. As I pushed the cart down the hallway, I couldn't help but notice the silence. I also looked to my left and right to find closed doors. _It's so quiet here. _I thought while sighing.

As I rounded the corner, the silence was broken by a man's angry voice. The voice seemed to be coming from a door in this hallway, but all the doors were closed. Despite that, I could hear that voice loud and clear.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BE QUIET, WOMAN! IF SHE COULD REMEMBER HER DAMN DOCTOR AND ACTUALLY GREET HIM, THEN SHE SHOULD REMEMBER HER OWN BROTHER! SHE SHOULD REMEMBER HER OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

_Huh? _With this thought, I stopped pushing the cart right in front of a closed door. After the man's shouting, I could hear a woman's voice, but I couldn't actually hear enough to know what she was saying. By her tone, I think she's trying to calm the man down.

"No! She SHOULD remember me! She SHOULD!" There was a slight pause and a screeching of the chairs.

"Do-You-Know-Who-I-Am?" the voice said slowly, struggling to be patient. There was a pause. "What-Is-My-Name?" There was another pause. "DAMMIT! ANSWER ME! WHO-AM-I!" No answer.

With an annoyed sigh and loud screeching, the door before me quickly opened to reveal a man who was about 23 years old, had black short hair and black eyes, and a very angry and annoyed expression. While he marched angrily out the door, I peeked a bit inside and briefly saw that girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes from before. But before I could get a better look the annoyed man had slammed the door hard.

Before I could get away, the man soon noticed me and turned towards me. "What the hell do **YOU** want?" he said while gritting his teeth. I opened my mouth and then closed it. It seemed that I was speechless with all the yelling he made.

He breathed a loud andannoyed sigh. He then passed me while knocking over the cart and pushing me before he said under his breath, "Stupid, fucking retard." The cart landed with a loud CLANK and the mail fell everywhere. As for me, I held my guard when he pushed me, so I just staggered a bit. _Arrogant bastard, _I thought. When that man rounded the corner, I looked at the scattered mail and started to pick them up.

As I was picking them up, I looked at the door that the man just came out of. _So she's his sister. I wonder what happened._...

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

**A/N:**

; yes, yes. It HAS been a while since I updated, ne?-weeps- blame it on my essays! I HATE ESSAYS! –burns them- MUAHAHAHA! …-cough- well, I was planning on making this a longer chappie to make it up to u guys…but then again, I decided to break them up into two so that it would be better! …plus, I had to get syaoran-kun out of that weird awkward moment at the end…eh, please excuse my writing…if it's bad then criticize me all u want! XD but just don't break my sensitive lil heart –looks innocent- …no really, guys. A lot has happened to me, k? …please go easy on me.

Oh yea! how could I 4get the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the characters from cardcaptor sakura. I do not own Icchan nd Blanche, because they're from angelic layer. I do not own the hospital, because it's from Girl Got Game.

_Thanks to all who reviewed from chappie 1: _**Yukimi the Ice Goddess, Lyra Sakura, Kella4, Wallpaper **(I like ur sn!)**, i-nightingale, **and **Ken.**


End file.
